


"And the Bridge..."

by jerel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerel/pseuds/jerel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts from Sherlock during two scenes from "The Reichenbach Fall." SPOILERS!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"And the Bridge..."

John, hold my hand.”

He'd said it for purely practical reasons. Their arms hadn't been swinging in the same rhythm, causing the chain on the handcuffs to tighten, making them stumble and pull. When the chain slackened, it was much easier to stay in step. Easier on the wrists, too, as the metal cuffs no longer chafed.

But now. Now that he had time to consider, he realized how...intimate a thing this actually was. To be physically connected to another human being like this, longer than the brief press of the social handshake. He wondered if John was feeling the same sense of connection he was. If he felt stronger and more confident. If it felt just as natural for him as it did for Sherlock.

And John. He hadn't hesitated. Or questioned. Or protested. He just did it.

It reminded Sherlock of their first case together. Only this time, John wasn't trailing after him. John was by his side. His friend was by his side. His only friend.

But if he was going to have only one friend in this life, he was very glad it was John Watson

*

Twenty-four hours later, he stood on the roof of St. Bart's, phone to his ear, telling his only friend he was a fraud. And John, dear John Watson, refused to believe him. His John. Loyal to the end.

But Sherlock needed that out there, that he was a fraud, to protect all of them. The last end he needed tying up. All for them. All for him.

There was one thing, though, he wanted for himself, right then. Just once more, he wanted John's hand in his. He wanted to feel their connection.

He stretched out a hand, reaching toward the solitary figure below. John's head was tilted up. There was no way he couldn't have seen. And he reached for Sherlock too,

If love could have bridged the gap, their fingers would have touched.


End file.
